


Отчаянные меры

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Spot Club, Crack, Crack!Pairing, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Wedding, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, alternative season 4, exept Richard Guthrie a little
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Что делать, если воевать мешает локальный зомби-апокалипсис?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды Black Sals. Бета rose_rose. 2) Адмирал Уильям Уэтстоун действительно служил в Вест-Индии, но умер в 1711 году. Однако автор решил, что раз сценаристы сериала перевирают даты, то ему тоже можно.

****

Пролог

Бой барабанов далеко разносился над водой, от трав, курящихся на треножнике, щипало нос и глаза. Пока жрец — настолько дряхлый, что удивительно было, как он еще держится на ногах, — произносил заклинания, его помощники, с ног до головы разрисованные белой краской, отплясывали ритуальный танец на палубе «Моржа». Вокруг них образовали круг мароны, подпевавшие им в такт. С других кораблей доносилось такое же пение. Действо сопровождалось неодобрительными взглядами матросов, которые явно были не в восторге от происходящего.  
— Может, не стоило разрешать это? — спросил Сильвер. — Наши люди недовольны.  
Флинт неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Для чего вообще этот ритуал? — поинтересовался Сильвер у Мади, стоявшей по правую руку от него.  
— Обращение к духам предков, чтобы они дали нашим людям сил в предстоящей битве. — Мади нахмурилась: — Странно...  
— Что?  
— Да так, неважно. Я думала, это по-другому будет выглядеть.  
Со стороны Нью-Провиденса раздался странный гул, по воде пошла рябь.  
— Что это было? — оглянулся Флинт.  
— Наверное, — немного нервно ответила Мади, — духи предков говорят, что услышали нас.

****

1

— Элинор! Элинор! — мертвый и уже изрядно разложившийся Вейн бродил под окнами губернаторской резиденции. Элинор поискала, чем бы в него запустить, но в комнате как на грех было мало вещей. В прошлый раз она сгоряча швырнула в Чарльза томиком Гоббса. Ему от этого ничего не сделалось, а вот Вудс, кажется, слегка на неё обиделся: он очень дорожил своей библиотекой. У них вообще не клеились отношения с тех пор, как мертвецы на кладбищах Нью-Провиденса взяли и ожили. Попробуйте-ка заняться любовью, когда вас то и дело прерывают вопли мертвого бывшего любовника под окнами. Нынче вечером, когда они предприняли очередную попытку, Чарльз заунывно, на одной ноте заладил: «Элинор, выходи за меня!», – и Роджерс, пробормотав что-то про проблемы с памятью у Вейна, пошел за мушкетом. У Чарльза после этого в черепе красовалась солидная дырка (которая нисколько не мешала ему ходить и разговаривать), а Вудс ушел спать в соседнюю комнату, прихватив с собой книжку: «Говорят, это настолько скучно, что у меня есть шанс заснуть». Элинор осталась ворочаться на кровати и уже прикидывала, не попытаться ли и ей что-нибудь почитать. Книги всегда нагоняли на неё тоску — возможно, после пары десятков страниц её сморит сон, несмотря на вопли Вейна.  
Когда в разгар сражения между пиратами и английскими военными на улицах Нассау покойники хлынули в город, выкрикивая какую-то невнятицу, первые в панике бежали, порой в буквальном смысле побросав оружие. Вторые тоже – правда, недалеко, к форту и ближайшим укреплениям, а то и вовсе забаррикадировались в домах. Особенно много англичан нашло приют в борделе и губернаторской резиденции (последних удалось частично разогнать, взывая к их чувству приличия). А вот те, кто укрылся в таверне, верно, уже вылакали все запасы рома из погреба. От Макс недавно прибегал посыльный со счетом за предоставление крова и еды солдатам. Роджерс просмотрел счет с непередаваемым выражением лица, хмыкнул и попросил передать мадам Макс наилучшие пожелания. Коммодор Чемберлен, не попрощавшись, спешно покинул их сразу после сражения, прихватив с собой два корабля, некоторое количество людей и собственную трусость. Несмотря на потери в людях, Элинор испытывала неуместное облегчение: проблем от этого чванливого упрямца было больше, чем пользы. Восемь недель, срок, отведенный для передачи золота с «Урки» его хозяевам, уже подходил к концу, а доля Джека Рэкхема все еще находилась у пиратов.  
Жизнь в городе, где бродили восставшие из могил покойники, была парализована, губернаторский совет не собирался в полном составе еще с начала эпидемии, а теперь и вовсе перестал: мало кому хватало смелости пройти по улицам, рискуя столкнуться с ожившими мертвецами. Майор Эндрюс на требования предпринять что-нибудь неизменно заявлял одно и то же: солдаты так напуганы, что не в состоянии вести активные боевые действия. «Точнее, им просто лень», — ядовито комментировал Роджерс, у которого терпение истощалось прямо пропорционально времени, отведенному испанцами. Покойники меланхолично слонялись по улицам Нассау туда-сюда, пугая людей, но не причиняя особого вреда. Большинство из них выглядели не лучшим образом после изрядного времени, проведенного в земле, самыми свежими и похожими на живых были жертвы эпидемии — все без исключения англичане. Некоторые даже делали попытки пообщаться с бывшими товарищами, чем вызывали у последних немалый ужас.  
В глубине острова пастор Лэмбрик читал проповеди о том, что происходящее — преддверие Судного дня, а в Нассау многие без конца молились, поминая свои грехи — в те моменты, когда не предавались разврату. Когда Элинор спросила у Вудса, что он об этом думает, тот раздраженно ответил, что видит толпу мертвецов, которые мешают им воевать с пиратами и искать украденные деньги, но не видит пока ни одного чертова ангела.  
«Слабаки и трусы», — Элинор перевернулась на другой бок. Над городом занимался рассвет.

****

2

— И как вам только пришла в голову подобная мысль! — королева маронов, разозленная донельзя, ходила взад-вперед по каюте Флинта на «Морже».  
— Кто же знал, что заклинания вашего жреца подействуют таким образом, — невозмутимо ответил Флинт. — Он уверял, что это будет небольшой ритуал для придания боевого духа вашим воинам. Говорил что-то про обращение к духам предков. Но, кажется, произошла небольшая ошибка, и, прошу заметить, не с моей стороны.  
Мади нахмурилась. Нашли время ссориться. Как будто у них нет дел поважнее! Рэкхем, привалившийся к стенке рядом с Тичем, всем своим видом выражал раздражение, Черная Борода слушал перепалку королевы маронов и Флинта с крайне недовольным лицом.  
— Ритуал! — королева была в ярости. — Да наш жрец впал в старческое безумие еще лет десять назад. Ему два слова нельзя позволить произнести без присмотра, не то что целое заклинание. И вот пожалуйста, наши люди теперь говорят, что это было дурное знамение, что нам не стоило заключать с вами союз. Я начинаю думать, что они правы. Как вы могли!  
— Как вы могли держать на службе человека, неспособного исполнять свои обязанности? — резонно заметил Флинт. В его голосе прорывалось плохо скрываемое раздражение. По словам Сильвера, он был в ярости оттого, что победа, находившаяся почти у них в руках, ускользнула столь нелепым образом. Пираты выказывали желания сражаться не больше, чем мароны, и шептались по углам о том, что не к добру это: не иначе как эта ведьма, Элинор Гатри, заключила сделку с сатаной, чтобы получить перевес в сражении.  
— А вы думаете, легко найти хорошего жреца на этих островах? — королева уперла руки в боки. — На плантациях нужна все больше грубая рабочая сила, здоровых парней у нас в избытке, а вот тех, кто смыслит что-то в ритуалах и заклинаниях, по пальцам пересчитать.  
— Да вы оба друг друга стоите, — рявкнул Тич. — Что один, что другая. Несете какую-то чушь про свободу, про войну с Англией. Если бы не ваши бредни, Чарльз был бы сейчас жив и...  
— Эдвин, прошу тебя... — Джек Рэкхем нервно дернулся.  
— Я Эдвард, ты, сосунок.  
— Простите, капитан Тич, — вежливо процедил Рэкхем. — Не хотел проявить к вам неуважение.  
— Простите, капитан, ваше величество, — Сильвер почтительно кивнул королеве, — но вы спорите о вещах, которые не имеют сейчас значения. Надо решать не кто виноват, а что нам теперь делать.  
— «Ваше величество», — королева фыркнула. — Не подлизывайся ко мне, проныра.  
— Простите, ваше величество, — еще раз поклонился ей Сильвер. Несмотря на обстоятельства, Мади едва сдержала улыбку. Матушка уже успела заметить, что квартирмейстер Флинта нравится её дочери, и отпустить на сей счет пару едких замечаний. А Сильвер, конечно, уловил перемену в отношении к нему со стороны правительницы маронов.  
— Думаю, — примирительно заметила Мади, — никому и в голову не приходило, что наш старый жрец ещё на что-то способен. Мы держали его больше для виду — ради спокойствия наших людей, и как сказала матушка, потому что не могли найти ему замены.  
Флинт возвел очи горе.  
— Прекрасно! Теперь ваши люди, полагаю, спокойны дальше некуда!  
Королева нахмурилась.  
— Это вы втянули нас в эту войну. Вы убедили нас, что ваш план сработает. Вы были столь беспечны, что выпустили на волю силы, о которых даже не имеете понятия. Теперь англичане знают о нашем убежище, а часть из них успела сбежать и донесет своим при первой же возможности. К нашим врагам со дня на день прибудет подкрепление, а ваши люди столь трусливы, что отказываются сражаться. А ваш союзник, — королева метнула гневный взгляд на Тича, — проявляет странное неуважение к тому, за что сражается и к тем, с кем вместе сражается. Возможно, нам стоит разделить наши войска и продолжить войну в одиночестве. Англичан на островах много, как и рабов, которые их ненавидят, Нассау один. Вам нужен этот город, вот вы его и завоевывайте.  
Мади и Сильвер переглянулись. Сильвер кивнул в сторону двери. Мади утвердительно качнула головой: мол, поняла. Первой выскользнула из каюты она. Матушка и Флинт были так заняты, препираясь друг с другом, что не заметили её ухода.

****

3

— Долго нам еще тут сидеть? — Джейкоб Гаррет отчаянно скучал от безделья, и, похоже, скука тяготила его куда больше, чем разгуливающие снаружи мертвецы. Окна в бывшем домике миссис Барлоу, ныне ставшем местным штабом сопротивления, были наспех заколочены, чтобы ни один покойник не смог влезть внутрь, а дверь забаррикадирована мебелью. С кухни тянуло малоаппетитным запахом. Готовила Идель не слишком хорошо, и время от времени кто-нибудь подкалывал Фезерстоуна, не раздумал ли он из-за этого жениться. «Я честный человек», — торжественно отвечал он с таким видом, будто речь шла как минимум о клятве, данной королеве.  
— А куда нам торопиться? — Билли сосредоточенно писал что-то на листке бумаги, то и дело внося правки.  
— Да у нас там вообще-то жмурики снаружи бродят. Тебя это как, не беспокоит?  
— А ты представь, как они должны беспокоить английские войска, — усмехнулся Билли и снова погрузился в свою писанину.  
— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Гаррет. — Срать я хотел на английские войска, я в бордель, может, хочу — потрахаться. И выпить как следует. А приходится тут сидеть. — Гаррет пригорюнился.  
— По крайней мере, мы живы, — утешил его Бен Ганн. Из всей компании, вынужденно коротавшей время в домике миссис Барлоу, он переносил заточение, если это можно было так назвать, лучше всех, с почти философским спокойствием, уступая в этом только Билли. — И кормят нас неплохо.  
Гаррет только головой покачал. Снизу, из погреба, раздался стук:  
— Выпустите меня! — крикнул Ричард Гатри. — Я вам заплачу! У меня есть деньги, я состоятельный человек!  
— Ишь, языкастый какой! Верно говорят, горбатого могила исправит, — покачал головой Фезерстоун.  
Покойный мистер Гатри забрел к ним в одну из первых ночей, проведенных в домике, и все спрашивал миссис Барлоу. Джейкоб Гаррет хотел было шугануть его из ружья, но Билли заявил, что мистер Гатри может им пригодиться. Хитростью его заманили в погреб, и так он там с тех пор и сидел, периодически требуя еды, обещая денег и возмущаясь дурным обращением.  
— Нужно сходить разведать, как там в Нассау. Давно новостей не было, — предложил Гаррет.  
— Зачем? — пожал плечами Билли. — Я и так тебе скажу, как там в Нассау. Англичане не знают, что делать, точно так же, как и местные. Прячутся по домам, как и мы тут, кто пьет, кто трахается. Флинт готовит новый план сражения либо грызется со своими союзниками. Нам выгоднее первое, но я поставил бы на второе.  
— Почему на второе?  
— Потому что это Флинт, — лаконично ответил Билли. — Но как только им надоест ссориться, они соберутся и предпримут новую атаку, я думаю.  
— Почему ты так уверен?  
— Потому что это Флинт, — Билли говорил так, будто это все объясняло.  
— Флинт, Флинт, Флинт, — передразнил Гаррет, — А я бы на их месте сбежал.  
— Они не сбегут.  
— Если ты сейчас скажешь «Потому что это Флинт», я тебе врежу, — предупредил Гаррет.  
— Видишь? Самое главное ты уже понял, — Билли улыбнулся с таким всезнающим видом, что Гаррету и впрямь захотелось ему врезать.

****

4

— Кажется, он ушел, — Элинор выглянула в окно, заколоченное крест-накрест тремя парами досок. Часть мебели ушла на такие импровизированные решетки, и резиденция губернатора выглядела изрядно разоренной.  
— Вряд ли навсегда, — скептически хмыкнул Роджерс. Вейн время от времени отправлялся бродить по городу, но каждую ночь возвращался, словно его магнитом к губернаторскому дому тянуло. — О, ты погляди, мой Гоббс! Так и валяется там. Надо будет сходить за ним.  
— Макс передавала, что у неё закончилась выпивка. И она не знает, чем еще занять солдат. Ну, кроме очевидного. Но девочки жалуются, что им не платят, так что...  
— Ну так, может, солдаты, когда протрезвеют, наконец наберутся смелости и перестанут прятаться за юбками? Хотя, по моему опыту, им просто лень. Любым поводом, чтобы не работать, пользуются, негодяи.  
Элинор скептически хмыкнула.  
Трое фигур — одна женская и двое мужских – двигавшиеся перебежками от одного дома к другому, привлекли их внимание.  
— Это же Макс! — Элинор глазам своим не поверила. Хозяйка борделя и половины Нассау предпочитала отсиживаться у себя, и только время от времени слала Элинор и губернатору весточки. Что могло заставить её изменить привычной осторожности?

****

5

— Нельзя позволить им разрушить достигнутое, — перешла сразу к делу Мади, как только они с Сильвером оказались вдвоем на палубе. С борта «Моржа» был виден Нью-Провиденс и английские корабли в гавани Нассау. — Этак они вконец перессорятся и впрямь разорвут наше соглашение, а это не выгодно ни нам, ни вам. Вам нужны наши люди, нам нужен хороший стратег и ваши корабли.  
Сильвер кинул:  
— Согласен. Я предлагаю изменить условия нашего союза. Но сначала хотел бы обсудить это с тобой.  
— Изменить? Как именно?  
— Я не знаю обычаев вашего народа, но у нас, чтобы подкрепить политический союз, принято заключать браки.  
— Об этом я знаю. У нашего народа, знаешь ли, такое тоже случается, — Мади не удержалась от лукавой улыбки.  
— Видимо, политика одинакова во всех частях света, — в тон ей ответил Сильвер.  
— Видимо. И кому ты предлагаешь вступить в брак?  
— Нам с тобой.  
Мади моргнула. Нет, они, конечно, даже пару раз поцеловаться успели... Она взяла себя в руки, отбросив романтические мечтания:  
— Ты предлагаешь сделку? Брак ради военного союза?  
— А как еще удержать твою мать от разрыва с Флинтом? Мне это представляется разумным решением. Флинт знает, что я ему нужен — он не сможет обойтись без квартирмейстера, кто-то должен быть между ним и командой, сам он не слишком хорошо с людьми ладит, — ухмыльнулся Сильвер.  
— Я заметила, — хмыкнула Мади.  
— И, благодаря Билли, у меня теперь есть влияние в Нассау. А ты — наследница своей матери. Брак между нами сделает военный союз прочнее. К тому же, — добавил Сильвер с кривой улыбкой, — иначе я бы еще долго набирался смелости предложить тебе выйти за меня.  
Он огляделся, пошарил в карманах куртки и достал оттуда кольцо с зеленым камнем.  
— Я бы встал на колени, но сама понимаешь... — Он развел руками. — Как тебе мое... деловое предложение?  
Замуж Мади звали первый раз в жизни, и ощущения были... интересные.  
— Я нахожу его... исключительно разумным.  
— Прекрасно.  
Сильвер — или ей теперь называть его Джоном? — надел ей на палец кольцо.  
— По-моему, на тебе отлично смотрится.  
— Ты ничего не забыл? — напомнила Мади.  
— Ах, да. — Сильвер наклонился к ней и поцеловал.  
— Кхе... — мистер Де Грут каким-то образом подошел к ним совершенно неслышно. — Флинт требует вас к себе. Обоих.

****

6

— Я устала от этого, — безапелляционным тоном изрекла Макс, плюхаясь в кресло. — Ваши солдаты шумят в любое время дня и ночи, вылакали всю выпивку, причем бесплатно, трахают моих девочек, тоже бесплатно, даже Джорджию!  
— Это ваша горничная? — осторожно уточнил Роджерс.  
— Да, кто-то вроде того.  
— И? Ну, зачем-то же ты пришла, не просто же так, — напомнила Элинор.  
— Нам нужен план, — постановила Макс.  
— Это мы и так знаем. У тебя он есть?  
— Нет, но сейчас самое время придумать, — Макс откинулась на спинку кресла. — Хорошо-то как... — неподдельное блаженство отразилось у неё на лице. — Тишина, спокойствие... — она прикрыла глаза.  
— Внизу в столовой спит рота солдат, — напомнила Элинор.  
— Что, правда? — Макс открыла глаза, моргнула. Вид у неё был отчаянно невыспавшийся.  
— Вытурить их обратно в казармы так и не удалось. Но я могу сказать, что у тебя как раз открыли еще пару бочонков вина. А еще...  
— Элинор, выходи за меня! — раздалось с улицы.  
— Черт, — выругалась Элинор.  
— Черт, — Роджерс взял пистолет со стола. — Простите, дамы, я быстро.  
— Черт, — вздохнула Макс. — Сочувствую.

****

7

— Вот черт, этот сукин сын сбежал, — выругался Джейкоб Гаррет. Ричард Гатри ночью вылез через окошко погреба и ушел в неизвестном направлении. Искать его было бесполезно, да и опасно, пожалуй.  
— Не нравится мне это, — пробурчал Фезерстоун. — Он знает, где мы прячемся. Вдруг да расскажет доченьке?  
— Сплюнь! — перекрестилась Идель. — Я б на её месте убежала, только меня и видели.  
— Элинор та еще чертовка, не удивлюсь, если она и с мертвецами знается, с неё станется.  
— Да и не знает он, кто мы, — продолжала упорствовать Идель.  
— А вот в этом я бы не был уверен, — заметил Билли. — Сколько времени он сидел у нас в погребе и что из наших разговоров мог слышать?  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — нахмурился Гаррет. — Надо было сразу идти его искать, а теперь уже поздняк.  
— Будем действовать на опережение, — решил Билли.  
— Это как?  
— Ну сам посуди, если Ричард пойдет к губернатору и Элинор и расскажет все, что про нас знает: где мы прячемся, да как мы выдумали эту историю про Сильвера и черные метки — все наши усилия пойдут прахом. Значит, нам нужно придумать новую стратегию, нанести удар первыми.  
— И в чем этот твой удар будет заключаться?  
— Пастор Лэмбрик ведь сейчас проповедует, что грядет Судный день, так?  
— Так, — закивали головами присутствующие.  
— Наверняка не ему одному пришла в голову подобная идея. Бьюсь об заклад, в Нассау сейчас многие возносят молитвы об отпущении грехов.  
— И?  
— Кто-то из нас должен пойти в город и устроить панику. Убедить всех, что Судный день близок, что им всем надо молиться и просить Господа нашего всемилостивого об отпущении грехов. А кто у нас главный грешник в городе? — Билли подмигнул. — Конечно, Элинор Гатри.  
— По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь, — усомнился Фезерстоун. — Вот Джейкоб нагрешил ничуть не меньше, еще и людей убивал...  
— Август, я говорю не о том, что на самом деле, а о том, что людям нравится думать.  
— Ладно, ладно, извини, но как-то это...  
— Бен, — решил Билли, — отлично подойдет на роль ангела. Его в Нассау никто не знает, не то что нас.  
— Билли, ты спятил, это богохульство. — Спокойствие с Бена Ганна слетело в мгновение ока.  
— На свете полно людей, которые утверждают, что то-то и то-то — богохульство, и поверь, сплошь и рядом они говорят о совершенно противоположных вещах, — Билли был совершенно спокоен, только улыбался как-то странно. По мнению Ганна, в этой улыбке было что-то безумное. И вдохновенное. Но и безумное. Второго больше, решил Бен, Билли точно спятил. Это было понятно, еще когда он выдумал эту историю про Сильвера, а теперь стало ясно как божий день.  
Фезерстоун кашлянул:  
— Ты извини, Билли, но Бен прав. Не дело ты затеял. Мы тут все люди простые, в академиях не учились...  
— Я тоже не учился, Август.  
— Но шутить шутки с такими вещами я тебе не позволю. Нехорошо это. — Идель, стоявшая рядом с Фезерстоуном, в такт его словам кивнула.  
— Я правильно вас понимаю, — Билли обвел взглядом комнату, — что вы все, находящиеся здесь, считаете мой план богохульством...  
— Я ничего не говорил, — поспешно вставил Гаррет. — Я вообще пока не определился.  
— ...но не считаете богохульством, к примеру, торговать людьми. Ты ведь был матросом на корабле работорговцев? — Билли впился взглядом в Ганна.  
— Мы, простые моряки, народ подневольный, Бонс, тебе ли не знать. — Но Бен как-то съежился.  
— Или убивать больных беспомощных людей, которые виноваты только в том, что стоят между вами и золотом? — Билли пристально посмотрел на Фезерстоуна. — Скольких человек ты убил, чтобы получить золото с «Урки де Лимы»? Сколько из них могли оказать сопротивление?  
— А вот это знаешь ли, Билли, лицемерие, — вспылил Фезерстоун. — Сам-то ты сколько людей убил ради наживы? И вообще, лично я тогда никого не убил, не успел, так вышло, ясно тебе?  
— А ты, Идель...  
— Так, а вот мою женщину попрошу не трогать! — Фезерстоун аж покраснел от негодования.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Идель замахала руками. — Вы все тут погорячились. Только из-за меня не надо ссориться!  
— Лапушка, как же так, он же пытался тебя оскорбить, — растерялся Фезерстоун.  
— Все хорошо, — Идель погладила его по щеке. — Спасибо тебе, ты замечательный.  
Фезерстоун снова зарделся, на этот раз от удовольствия.  
— Хозяюшка моя...  
Билли уронил голову на руки:  
— Скажете, когда закончите.  
Гаррет кашлянул.  
— Ах, да, — Фезерстоун выпрямился, оторвавшись от Идель.  
— Только умоляю, ребят, — взмолился Гаррет, — давайте решим что-нибудь поскорее, задница чешется, так устал здесь сидеть.  
— Мне не нравится эта затея, — поник Бен Ганн.  
— Она всяко не хуже твоей службы на корабле, я уверен, если Иисус простит тебе её, это тоже простит. Он вообще парень понимающий, — похлопал его по спине Гаррет.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Конечно, Бен. И вообще, что такого ужасного мы собираемся сделать? Убить кого-нибудь? Ограбить? Да всего лишь помочь Флинту вытурить англичан из Нассау, полная чепуховина. Нам даже за оружие браться не придется. Я надеюсь.

****

8

— У нас есть солдаты, которые не хотят воевать, бывшие пираты, которым очевидно, просто лень, шпион где-то здесь в городе, который рассказывает Флинту о том, что происходит, и много восставших из могил мертвецов, которые ничего ужасного не делают, но пугают людей. И деньги, которые надо вернуть испанцам, хотя я боюсь, что уже слишком поздно, — вкратце описал ситуацию Роджерс.  
— Это если мы исходим из того, что у испанцев нет тех же проблем, что и у нас, — заметила Макс. — Флинт так и не вернулся, это странно.  
— Миссис Хадсон, — окликнула Элинор горничную, которая привычно подслушивала под дверью. — Повторите, пожалуйста, что сказал вам Грандал во время последней встречи позавчера.  
— Его хозяева спрашивают, у нас ли деньги, — миссис Хадсон изволила слегка смутиться, но лишь самую малость, для приличия.  
— Очевидно, у них нет тех же проблем, — резюмировал Роджерс. — Иначе деньги бы их не интересовали.  
Макс окинула миссис Хадсон внимательным оценивающим взглядом, задержалась на вырезе платья, из которого торчали ключицы, и хмыкнула.  
— Миссис Хадсон, принесите нам кофе, — распорядился Роджерс.  
— Как прикажете. — Испанская шпионка с некоторым сожалением покинула комнату.  
Отвлекшись от декольте миссис Хадсон, Макс обратилась к делам более насущным.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас спал сегодня? — она зевнула.  
Элинор и Роджерс переглянулись.  
— Я нет, — печально призналась Элинор.  
— В основном нет, — с кислым видом признался Роджерс. — Хотя на пятидесятой странице был близок к этому. Но боюсь, я и не понимаю, какое отношение...  
— И я не спала. Так не может больше продолжаться, — Макс снова зевнула. — Черт, как спать-то хочется. А выпивка у вас еще осталась? — она одарила присутствующих чарующей улыбкой. — Не могу думать на трезвую голову.

****

9

— Вам обязательно делать это прямо сейчас? — королева все никак не могла успокоиться после бурной сцены в капитанской каюте.  
— Не вижу, как я могу их остановить, — с мрачным видом ответствовал Флинт. В душе он почти ликовал: Сильвер, чертов хитрец, нашел выход из ситуации, который ему самому и в голову не пришел. Правда, мысль о том, что его верный квартирмейстер станет женатым человеком, отчего-то огорчала, но, в конце концов, общая цель важнее, мелкие личные слабости не должны ей мешать.  
— Но вы же капитан. Вы можете отказаться их венчать!  
— У нас как минимум восемь капитанов, считая Рэкхема. А еще есть ваш жрец. Вы же не хотите, чтобы они обратились к нему?  
Королева от такого предположения переменилась в лице и даже побледнела. Флинт, глядя, как её лицо цвета черного дерева от испуга приобретает сероватый оттенок, ощутил мстительное удовлетворение.  
— Только не это!  
— Значит, — заключил Флинт, — мне ничего не остается, кроме как поженить вашу дочь и моего квартирмейстера.  
— Скажите, — королева обратилась к нему, понизив голос, — этот ваш Сильвер, он хотя бы не из тех, кто предпочитает мужчин?  
Флинт на мгновение застыл подобно статуе. Моргнул.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Разумеется, нет.

****

10

— Итак, у нас есть некоторое количество почти трезвых солдат... ик... и много бывших пиратов, — Макс вальяжно развалилась в кресле с бокалом.  
— И никакой дисциплины. — Роджерс, забыв о манерах, отхлебнул прямо из горла. — Не лучше этого сброда на приватирских судах!  
— И никаких мозгов! — добавила Элинор. — Уж я-то знаю! Вот на «Бродяге» служили одни идиоты.  
— Нет мозгов — это хорошо. И плохо, — заплетающимся языком заключила Макс. — В чем угодно можно убедить. Вот взять эту сказочку про Сильвера...  
— Точно! — Роджерс подскочил в кресле и пьяно пошатнулся. — Нам нужна сказочка. Еще дисциплина. И кандалы. И плетка, с-совсем распустились, хватит с меня, я им покажу. Но сначала с-сказочка.  
— Опять т-твои книжки, — ревниво заметила Элинор. — Уг-говорил, пойду за Гоббсом схожу.  
— Н-не-е пущу, там Вейн.  
— Все вместе пойдем, — решила Макс.  
Все трое, прихватив выпивку, поплелись вниз, переступая через перевернутую мебель.  
— Развели бардак, — бурчала Элинор. — Миссис Хадсон! Приберитесь тут!  
— Лестница шатается! — пожаловалась Макс.  
— Ничего вы не понимаете в шатающихся лестницах, — провозгласил Роджерс, — Вот на корабле, в шторм...  
В дверь постучали.  
— Убью, — мрачно пообещал Роджерс. — Голову снесу.  
Но снаружи было непривычно тихо.  
— Кажется, — удивилась Элинор, — это не Вейн.  
Стук повторился.  
— Господин губернатор!  
Элинор моргнула. Голос был на удивление знакомым. Пугающе знакомым, можно сказать.  
— От имени мирных жителей острова Нью-Провиденс я, Ричард Гатри, обращаюсь к представителю английской короны, — слова покойный мистер Гатри произносил как-то странно, проглатывая часть букв, но в общем и целом его вполне можно было разобрать.  
— Папочка! — Элинор осела на ступеньки лестницы, переменившись в лице.  
Роджерс от неожиданности застыл на месте.  
— Боже, — всплеснула руками Макс, — сделайте же что-нибудь!  
— Элинор, я знаю, ты там! До меня дошли слухи, немедленно открывай! Не смей отворачиваться от родного отца!  
— Вот мудак, — с чувством произнесла Элинор.

****

11

— И что вы собираетесь с ним делать? — вопросила Макс.  
Мистер Гатри успел переодеться в свежую одежду, которая была ему отчаянно велика, и, если б не полуразложившийся вид и исходившая от него вонь, мог бы сойти за нормального представителя английского общества.  
Элинор растерянно ковыряла носком пол. Роджерс пытался вспомнить, как себя вести в подобных случаях, но в голову ничего не приходило. От общения с отцом жены ему в свое время деваться было некуда, иметь дело с отцами любовниц тоже приходилось, но мертвый отец любовницы — это было что-то новенькое.  
— Нисколько не изменился, — с нескрываемым отвращением произнесла Элинор, глядя, как мистер Гатри пытается завязать шейный платок. — Уж поверь мне, если у этих восставших покойников есть главарь, мой отец с ним уже спелся, втерся в доверие и пообещал свои услуги на переговорах с нами и с пиратами одновременно.  
— Ну... это звучит не так уж плохо, нет? — заметил Роджерс. Должны же быть у ситуации положительные стороны.  
— Если забыть о том, что мой папенька – двуличное дерьмо и продаст кого угодно, включая нас, едва это станет ему выгодно, — фыркнула Элинор.  
— Значит, надо убедить его, что ему выгодно сотрудничать с нами, — рассудил Роджерс. — Мистер Гатри? Что вы думаете о союзе с английской короной?  
Элинор возвела очи горе:  
— Так он тебе правду и скажет!  
— Ты помнится, рассказывала, — напомнила Макс, — что твой отец способен уболтать кого угодно. Возможно, ему удастся уговорить остальных покойников вести себя так, как нам выгодно.

****

12

— Согласен ли ты, Джон Сильвер, взять в жены эту женщину, Мади Скотт, любить и беречь её, — Флинт нехотя выдавливал из себя слова. Радость от внезапного решения проблемы куда-то подевалась, на капитана навалилась вселенская тоска, причин которой он и сам понять не могу. «Я просто завидую», — решил Флинт. У этих двоих, что стоят перед ним, еще вся жизнь впереди, они, возможно, будут счастливы друг с другом, а вот его счастье осталось в далеком прошлом. К тому же, пусть Флинт не мог не отдать должное хитрости Сильвера, но предпочел бы, чтобы тот с ним посоветовался. Сильвер, похоже, не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести из-за своих методов, Мади так и вовсе сияла, и на пару, вступающую в брак по расчету, они вовсе не были похожи.  
— А теперь поцелуйте невесту, — закончил Флинт. «Пойду, напьюсь».

****

13

Ни свет ни заря на улицах Нассау появилось странное существо. Закутанное во что-то наподобие простыни, с прикрученными к спине ветками, в которые были понатыканы перья, с венком на златоволосой голове и небесно-голубыми глазами, которые, однако, глядели не вполне трезво. Существо нетвердой походкой ступало по грязным улицам и пьяным голосом выводило:  
— Покайтесь, ибо грядет, — раз за разом, пока жители окрестных домов не проснулись и не начали выглядывать наружу.  
— Черт, не стоило давать ему столько выпивки, — нервно покусывая ногти, бормотала Идель, посматривая за Беном, наряженным ангелом, из-за ближайшего угла.  
— Ну что делать, на трезвую голову он никак не соглашался. Ох, рассердится Билли, если что-то пойдет не так, — забеспокоился Фезерстоун. — И все равно мне это не нравится. Может и хорошо, если ничего не выйдет, как думаешь? Дурак я, позволил Билли себя уболтать, он же, бес такой, кого хочешь уговорит.  
— А кто все это начал? — фыркнула Идель. — Поди да разузнай, да послушай, о чем по пьяни болтает майор Эндрюс, да ничего страшного не случится. Вот, пожалуйста, заварили кашу. Мертвецы по улицам ходят, дожили!  
— Вот не надо, к мертвецам я отношения не имею! Уж скорее это все Элинор Гатри!  
— Не дури! Она-то тут каким боком? Сколько лет здесь живет, никогда с колдунством не зналась.  
— Так ведь она и сама-то, небось, мертвая: говорят, её в Лондоне повесили. — Фезерстоун почесал в затылке. — Я человек простой, в таких вещах не понимаю, но коли мертвецы не восстали бы — Нассау бы уже Флинту принадлежал. Вот и посмотри, кому это выгоднее.  
— Сплюнь, — Идель перекрестилась, потом призадумалась. — А ведь Флинт тоже мертвый, говорят. И в лицо его никто не видел с тех пор, как он вернулся.  
— Черт, — Фезерстоун изменился в лице. — Это что же получается? Во что мы с тобой ввязались? Я же только Джеку помочь хотел!  
— Пока-а-айтесь, ибо грядет! — пьяно проорал Бен Ганн, попытался вытащить из складок простыни изрядно замурзанный свиток и, пошатнувшись, бухнулся в лужу.  
— Бежим отсюда, — решил Фезерстоун. — Айда до ближайшей пристани. Берем там лодку – и только нас и видели.

****

14

Флинт перевернулся на бок и поморщился. Пьянка после свадьбы Сильвера и Мади длилась всю ночь, и он решительно не помнил, как оказался в своей каюте. И — с ужасом осознал он — почему в постели не один. Флинт, зажмурившись, протянул руку — уж больно страшно было — и нащупал женское бедро. Вполне себе стройное, отметил он. Но как? Но с кем? Флинт приоткрыл сначала один глаз, потом другой. Королева маронов, приподнявшись на локте, с интересом наблюдала за его действиями.  
— Мой муж был прав относительно вас, — хмыкнула она.  
— Ваш муж?  
— Он поведал мне в письмах некоторые выводы относительно вашей личной жизни. Он, знаете, был тот еще сплетник, — королева сощурилась и выглядела примерно как акула, которая вот-вот заглотит мелкую рыбешку.  
— И что же он вам сообщил? — Флинт покрылся мурашками.  
— О, там было много слов, — королева усмехнулась. — Но для содомита вы в постели с женщиной еще ничего. Я даже, пожалуй, не против повторить — исключительно чтобы скрепить наш союз, — она подмигнула ему. Выглядела королева при этом по-прежнему похожей на акулу.  
«Боже, во что я вляпался!» — мысленно простонал Флинт. «Смирись, судьба у тебя — утешать одиноких женщин», — шепнул ехидный голосок, подозрительно похожий на Мирандин.  
«По крайней мере, — решил Флинт, — из этого можно извлечь пользу для общего дела».

****

15

— Они заставили меня, — рыдал протрезвевший Бен Ганн, сидя посреди гостиной. — Сам я человек богобоязненный, я бы ни в жисть, уж можете поверить мне. Я даже псалмы наизусть помню. Как же оно там... черт, забыл. Но я помню, точно вам говорю.  
Элинор взирала на него с видом потревоженного дракона — еще одна ночь под вопли Вейна не сделала её добрее.  
— Скушай сыру. — Макс, улыбаясь, поднесла Ганну тарелочку.  
— Вы очень добры, мэм.  
— Итак, я правильно понимаю, что капитан Флинт подобрал вас на острове, где вас держали в плену мароны? — уточнил Роджерс.  
— Исчадия ада они! — возопил Ганн. — Вот вам крест!  
— И они пытали ваших товарищей?  
— А то как же! — возмутился Ганн.  
— И теперь Флинт объединился с маронами, а вы — с ним. Как-то нелогично, вам не кажется?  
— Верно, — приуныл Ганн, — Но я человек подневольный, куда скажут, туда и иду.  
— И кто же сказал вам напялить на себя эту... гм... одежду и пойти в город?  
— О, это сущий дьявол, а не человек, истинно говорю, змей-искуситель, вот он кто. А звать его Билли Бонс.  
— Билли? Да он врет! — возмутилась Элинор. — Билли Бонс – простак, каких поискать.  
— Правду говорю, мэм, вот вам крест, — Ганн от избытка чувств бухнулся на колени и ударился лбом об пол. — Змей-искуситель и совершенно безумный, уж поверьте мне. Он еще когда историю про Сильвера придумал, я сразу все понял. Пугалки эти с черными метками. Все он и Джейкоб Гаррет, я тут не при чем, я честный человек! — подкрепив свои слова еще парой ударов об пол, Ганн затих.  
Роджерс и Элинор переглянулись.  
— Сыру еще съешь, — предложила Ганну Макс.

****

16

— Корабли на горизонте! — дозорный на «Мести королевы Анны» так взволновался от увиденного, что размахивал руками подобно огородному пугалу. — Шесть, нет, восемь! Под испанским флагом!  
— Черт подери, — выругался Тич.  
Джек сощурился.  
— Это то, чего мы хотели. Они выгонят англичан из Нассау, нам даже делать ничего не придется.  
— А потом нам придется выгонять из Нассау их, — буркнула Энн. — Ты же не думаешь, что они так просто уйдут?  
— А почему бы и нет? В прошлый раз, после рейда «Росарио», они ушли, — пожал плечами Джек. — Нам только надо подождать.  
Тич насупился:  
— И отдать им мою месть?  
— Черт возьми, Эдвин!  
— Я Эдвард, щенок!  
Джек прикрыл лицо ладонью:  
— Хорошо, Эдвард. Но мне не нравится направление твоих мыслей.  
— Смотрите! — крикнула Энн, указав на берег. Там собралась толпа людей, они что-то кричали.  
Джек схватился за подзорную трубу и тут же выругался. Мертвецы, размахивая оружием и выкрикивая угрозы, запрыгивали в лодки и отчаливали от берега.  
— Твою ж мать!  
— Джек, мне не нравится это, — положила ему руку плечо Энн. — Творится какая-то херня.  
— Херня, дорогая моя, творится уже давно, — заверил её Рэкхем. — Сейчас мы просто наблюдаем её новый этап.  
— Смотрите, это Чарльз! — воскликнул Тич.  
— Где? — прищурился Джек.  
— Он же, мать его, мертвый! — выругалась Энн.  
— Сынок! — Тич на радостях чуть не вывалился за борт.  
— Эдвард, Энн права, я боюсь, что он того... немного мертвый.  
Лодки тем временем подгребали к «Мести». Теперь уже и без подзорной трубы можно было разглядеть на носу одной из них Чарльза Вейна. Среди матросов раздались вопли ужаса.  
— Ма-а-алчать! — рявкнул Тич. — Вы что, не видите, — со слезами умиления на глазах произнес он, — Чарльз вернулся!  
— Корабли на горизонте! — проорал дозорный с мачты. — Английские, капитан!  
— Да что за черт! — выругался Джек.  
С другой стороны острова показалось пять кораблей, на этот раз — уже под английским флагом.  
— Джек! Мне не нравится этот новый этап херни, — нахмурилась Энн.  
Мертвецы на лодках подплыли к «Мести» и принялись запрыгивать за борт под вопли матросов. Вейн был одним из первых — солидная дырка в черепе нисколько не мешала ему быстро двигаться.  
— Чарльз! — радостно возопил Тич и тут же был сбит с ног парой покойников.  
— Ты права, дорогая, — согласился Рэкхем, — мне это тоже не нравится.  
Переглянувшись, Джек и Энн спустились в одну из освободившихся лодок.  
— Куда плывем? — спросила Энн.  
— Дай подумать. В Брюссель далековато будет, — усмехнулся Рэкхем. — Но на Харбор-Айленд пока что — самое оно.

****

17

— Я пообещал капитану Вейну, что ты выйдешь за него, если он прогонит испанцев с Нью-Провиденса, — отчитывался тем временем Ричард Гатри в губернаторской резиденции.  
— Что?!! — Элинор позеленела.  
— Что?!! Он же мертвый! Да вы в своем уме? — возмутился Роджерс. — И вообще... — Тут он вспомнил, что и сам женат, и в комнате повисло неловкое молчание.  
— В конце концов, Элинор, капитан Вейн как честный человек обязан на тебе жениться после того, как лишил тебя девственности, — заметил Ричард Гатри.  
— Спасибо, папа, — буркнула Элинор. — Бо-оже, за что мне это?!  
— Спокойствие, только спокойствие, — пробормотала Макс. — Уверена, с этим можно что-нибудь сделать.

****

18

— Адмирал! Адмирал! — к Хосе Эспиносе-и-Вальдесу побежал старший помощник, Хименес. — Дозорный говорит, что видит на палубе одного из пиратских кораблей живых мертвецов.  
— Чушь! — изрек адмирал. — Этот недоумок, должно быть, перегрелся на солнце. Дайте мне подзорную трубу.  
Нет, он, конечно, слышал какие-то нелепые россказни, будто бы на Нью-Провиденсе восстали из могил покойники, но это, без сомнения, были выдумки, которые англичане специально распускали, чтобы отпугнуть Испанию от острова. Уж он-то, Хосе Эспиноса-и-Вальдес, не даст себя провести этому Роджерсу. Ясное дело, губернатору Нью-Провиденса просто не хочется отдавать деньги, он же ничем не лучше пиратов, которыми правит. Адмирал был наслышан о том, как этот представитель властей в прошлом грабил испанские корабли.  
Эспиноса-и-Вальдес поднес подзорную трубу к глазам и ощутил, как волосы зашевелились у него на голове.  
— Дева Мария Пресвятая Богородица, — перекрестился он.  
На палубе флагмана Тича, «Мести королевы Анны», толпились мертвецы, а командовал ими, судя по всему, длинноволосый пират с огромной дыркой в черепе.  
— Это же капитан Вейн, — прошептал старший помощник. — Я слышал, его недавно повесили в Нассау. Будь я проклят, если этот человек не был сущим дьяволом при жизни. Неудивительно, что ему и после смерти в могиле не лежится.  
— Иисус Мария, — адмирал перекрестился еще раз. — Что за нечестивое место!  
— А что с английскими кораблями-то делать? — напомнил Хименес о другой их проблеме. Кто ж знал, что донесения разведки неверны и сил у англичан куда больше, чем сообщал их шпион на острове.  
— С английскими? — адмирал прикинул мысленно соотношение сил. Хуже всего было то, что неясно было, кто и на чьей стороне. То ли англичане объединились с пиратами, то ли воюют. Но сражение с восставшими из мертвых покойниками — это определенно не то, что адмиралу хотелось испытать на своей шкуре. — Разворачиваемся и плывем назад. И если что — ты свидетель: здесь было полно живых мертвецов!

****

19

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — разъяренная королева маронов была похожа на тигрицу.  
— Похоже, Тич покидает нас, — Флинт сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит на палубе «Мести». — Кажется, воссоединение с Вейном кардинально изменило его планы.  
— Вот как, — интонации королевы не предвещали ничего хорошего. — И как же мы будем сражаться с англичанами, если все, что у нас осталось, — это один корабль?  
— У нас еще есть ваши люди, — напомнил ей Флинт.  
— Большая часть которых находится на кораблях Тича.  
— А значит, — Флинт усмехнулся, — нам надо только дождаться, когда у них случится бунт.

****

20

— Элинор! Она выйдет за меня! — голосил Вейн из трюма. Тич поморщился. С некоторыми усилиями ему удалось привести команду в чувство (вот только маронов пришлось запереть в трюме), а покойники, которых возглавлял Вейн, в массе своей и вовсе оказались на диво послушными. Если подумать, решил он, из них выйдут отличные бойцы. «Месть» удачно пополнила команду. А вот Чарльз...  
— Израэль, — обратился он к Хэндсу, своему квартирмейстеру, — объясни людям, что мы больше не сотрудничаем с Флинтом. И что любой, кто попробует к нему переметнуться, будет жестоко выпорот.  
Запершись у себя в каюте, Тич плеснул себе рома и задумчиво провел рукой по бороде. Чарльз к нему вернулся, вот только не совсем в том состоянии, в каком хотелось бы. Эдварду Тичу по прозвищу Черная Борода многое было по силам, но то были вещи сугубо материального свойства. Сейчас же он столкнулся с проблемой, которую сам решить не мог. Пожалуй, решил Тич, надо будет заглянуть к своей старой знакомой, колдунье Тиа Дальме. Может, она посоветует ему, как быть? А на случай, если чертовка потребует непомерной платы, у него припасено кое-что.  
Тич открыл ящик стола и достал оттуда кожаный пенал с картой, которая несколько лет назад досталась ему по случайности. В Источник вечной молодости Тич тогда не верил, но на всякий случай спрятал приобретение понадежней — кто знает, вдруг пригодится.

****

Эпилог

Шлюпка причалила к пирсу. Сидевшему в ней коммодору Чемберлену, судя по выражению лица, очень хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Рад вас видеть в добром здравии, коммодор, — приветствовал его Роджерс и даже, как ни странно, не соврал. Внезапное подкрепление пришлось как нельзя кстати: даже эти безумцы, Тич и Флинт, осознали, что лучше им в бой не ввязываться. По сути и боя-то не было: потенциальные участники, кроме англичан, просто уплыли кто куда. Пожалуй, решил Роджерс, при таких обстоятельствах обещание мистера Гатри, данное Вейну, с полным основанием можно считать недействительным.  
— Я вас тоже. — Чемберлен нервно оглянулся. — А эти... покойники...  
— Оставили нас еще до вашего возвращения.  
— Что ж, это прекрасно. Мисс Гатри, — поклонился Чемберлен. — Адмирал Уэтстоун будет рад с вами познакомиться.  
— Кто?! — Роджерсу стало как-то нехорошо. Уильям Уэтстоун приходился ему тестем, и, к великому сожалению, Сара — исключительно из заботы о чувствах дорогого папочки — так и не сказала отцу, что с мужем больше не живет. «Ты уж постарайся не расстраивать его, — писала она ему в последнем письме из Бристоля, — папа очень консервативен в вопросах морали, боюсь, он огорчится, если узнает, что мы с тобой разъехались».  
— Уильям Уэтстоун! Папин приятель? — воскликнула Элинор.  
— Что?! — вырвалось у Роджерса. «Срочно, срочно сказаться больным», — мелькнула паническая мысль.  
— Я слышала, он часто заезжал к отцу на Харбор-Айленд, — понизив голос, сказала Элинор. — Говорят, они там вместе развлекались. Ну, с девочками и всем таким, — она изволила покраснеть.  
«Старый лицемер!» Ситуация начинала приобретать положительные стороны.

***

 

— Ричард, друг мой! — Уэтстоун, едва завидев, кинулся к Ричарду Гатри обниматься. — Ты как-то плохо выглядишь. Неудивительно, здесь так мерзко пахнет, эти пираты совершенно не умеют убираться. Я слышал, у вас тут была эпидемия.   
— О, у нас много всякого было, — закивал мистер Гатри.  
— Еще я слышал, что тебя убили, но, конечно, не поверил. Надо ж было выдумать такую чушь — этот Вейн уж сколько лет мечтает жениться на твоей дочери, он бы тебя пальцем не тронул. Я сразу так и сказал, что это досужие враки и я не позволю распускать их по Порт-Ройялу.  
«Бо-о-оже! Сколько еще подробностей моей личной жизни сегодня всплывет?» Элинор покосилась на Роджерса, но он, похоже, был слишком занят своими мыслями. Это, конечно, были мелкие неприятности на фоне испанцев и пиратов, и все же ей очень хотелось стукнуть адмирала чем-нибудь по голове. И почему, ради всего святого, из всех флотских Вест-Индии именно Уэтстоун? К счастью, адмирал был слишком занят встречей со старым другом, чтобы обращать внимание на Элинор и её отношения со своим зятем.  
— Но этот запах, Ричард, боже, что за запах! Милочка, проветрите помещение, — обратился к ней адмирал, — здесь совершенно нечем дышать.  
— Я пришлю миссис Хадсон, — Элинор натянуто улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты. «Два старых мерзавца».  
— Прискорбно, но придется его потерпеть, — поморщился Роджерс, последовавший за ней. — Пираты могут вернуться в любой момент.  
— Да уж, — буркнула Элинор. Радужное настроение, вызванное отступлением Флинта и бегством восставших мертвецов (или, по крайней мере, их большей части) с острова, было испорчено.  
— Но нам повезло — адмирала есть чем занять. Отдаю должное: вы, Гатри, на редкость полезные люди.  
— Только не говори, что собираешься нанять моего отца.  
— Хм-м-м. Это... интересная мысль.  
— Вудс, он мертвый! И от него воняет!  
— Можно потерпеть, — подмигнул ей Роджерс. — По крайней мере, адмирал пока ничего не заподозрил. Я думал, Сара шутила, когда рассказывала, насколько он рассеян вне службы, но кажется, это чистая правда.  
— Боже... Но, по крайней мере, у нас наконец-то тихо, — вздохнула Элинор.  
— Именно. Никаких солдат в столовой.  
— Никакого Вейна. — «Наконец-то!»  
— Мадам Макс наконец-то выспится, — хмыкнул Роджерс.  
«И, надеюсь, забудет о попытках выставить нам счет».  
— Это все, о чем ты можешь думать? Сон?  
— Нет, конечно. На чем нас прошлый раз прервали?  
— Хм-м-м... Дай подумать... А ведь Гоббс так там на улице и валяется, — не удержалась от шпильки Элинор.  
— Да к черту Гоббса!

***

— Какой странный шум доносится сверху, Ричард, — адмирал Уэтстоун развалился в кресле с бокалом вина. — Если б я не был уверен, что мы все здесь приличные люди... Вы что-то сказали про бордель, мой друг? Да, в местный бордель непременно надо заглянуть. Про квалификацию здешних жриц любви рассказывают прямо-таки чудеса. Знаете, Ричард, я подумываю здесь задержаться: в Порт-Ройяле стало ужасно скучно. Но какой же все-таки мерзкий запах!

****

Эпилог [2]

На Тиа Дальме был её лучший наряд для общения с мужчинами – точнее сказать, его полное отсутствие: только изумрудное ожерелье прикрывало её наготу. Она развалилась на кровати подобно большой кошке и кокетливо покачивала стройной ножкой.  
— Так ты говоришь, она обещала выйти за тебя замуж? — задумчиво поинтересовалась она.  
— Кажется, — Вейн почесал затылок. — Ничего толком не помню, но так и засело в голове про обещание.  
— Интересно, интересно, — Тиа подперла подбородок рукой. — Знаешь что, могу дать совет: мы, женщины, переменчивые создания, не стоит воспринимать наши обещания слишком всерьез.  
— Я заметил, — буркнул Вейн. — Ты не видела мои штаны?  
— Зачем тебе штаны? Собрался покинуть меня так скоро?  
— А, вот же они!  
— Э, нет, погоди, от меня еще ни один мужчина так просто не уходил.  
— У меня дела.  
— Дела можно отложить.  
— Но я обещал Эдварду...  
— Тич тоже подождет, — Тиа Дальма толкнула Вейна обратно на постель. — Времени у нас полно, целая вечность впереди. 


End file.
